Laisse le temps à mes larmes d'enlever ce sang sur mes mains
by just-one-dream
Summary: Pour sauver Gajeel, Levy va commettre l'irréparable. Mais c'est bien connu, personne ne peut sortir intact d'un tel traumatisme


Laisse le temps à mes larmes d'enlever ce sang sur mes mains.

Et dire que la mission avait bien commencé : le dragon slayer d'acier était venu lui-même la chercher, la requête paraissait assez simple, la prime était élevée, et il ne lui avait pas vomi dessus durant le trajet en train. Alors comment diable, avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans une situation aussi critique ?

Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient entrés dans la guilde noire et depuis, ils n'avaient cessé de combattre. L'exeed était à terre, se tenant la côte droite où on voyait encore dépasser un morceau d'une flèche. Elle, elle se battait seule contre deux ennemis plutôt redoutable. Mais c'était lui qui était le plus en mauvaise posture.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un ennemi dominer le dragon slayer d'acier. Pourtant, elle savait que ses yeux ne mentaient pas et qu'il était réellement entrain de perdre. Pour être franche, ça devait faire longtemps qu'il avait perdu, là, il se faisait plus torturer qu'autre chose. Et c'était un spectacle atroce.

-Levy, baisse-toi !

La dite Levy n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea à terre, évitant de peu la lame qui fendait l'air au dessus de sa tête. Elle se remit à faire plus attention à se combat. Avec le temps, elle s'était mise à avoir une confiance absolue envers lui, alors, quand Gajeel lui donnait un ordre, elle ne posait pas de question.

Un solide script dans l'air et elle n'avait plus qu'un seul adversaire. Elle devait se dépêcher de le battre pour aller aider son partenaire. Cependant, à la guilde, il ne s'entraînait pas à éviter des épées où des flèches. Alors que son ennemi lui, était impossible à toucher avec la magie, au grand désespoir de Levy.

Soudain, elle entendit le dragon hurler. Levy ne se retourna pas, mais empoigna une épée tombait à terre. Etrangement, elle ne débrouillait assez bien. Son adversaire devait également être surprit car en quelques coups, il fut à terre, assommé. Les hurlements derrière elle ne s'étaient pas stoppés, bien au contraire.

D'en un élan de courage, la jeune fille se retourna. Et la vue devant elle lui coupa le souffle. Gajeel était à terre, du sang coulait doucement de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la douleur. Et debout, devant lui, son adversaire menaçait son torse d'une lame. Si elle le transperçait, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il mourrait.

Levy avança, dos à leur dernier adversaire, l'épée toujours dans sa main. Celui-ci, trop concentré sur Gajeel, en avait oublié le fait qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Et alors qu'il relevait sa lame pour prendre plus d'élan afin de transpercer le corps, une immense douleur parcoura tout son être. Une épée était plantée dans son ventre.

Le sang coulait de sa blessure, pourtant, la personne qui lui avait fait ne semblait pas prête à retirer sa lame. Elle devait attendre qu'il meure. Et alors que du liquide rouge commençait à couler de ses lèvres, il rendit son dernier souffle. L'épée se retira et son corps tomba, Levy était derrière lui, les mains pleines de sang.

Les yeux écarquillés, Levy laissa tomber sa lame. Mais le mal était fait, ses ongles, ses doigts et ses paumes étaient couverts d'un immonde liquide rougeâtre. La jeune mage fixait ses mains tremblantes comme ci elles étaient la pire chose pouvant exister sur ce Monde. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas ?

Gajeel commença à se relever, le souffle court. Il faisait face à la crevette, la dépassant de deux têtes. S'il cherchait à croiser son regard, il fut servi. Levy lâcha ses mains des yeux pour fixer les pupilles rouges de son partenaire. Et celui-ci fut surprit par ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux un profond dégoût envers elle-même.

Prit d'un élan de compassion, Gajeel essaya de serrer Levy dans ses bras. Mais avant d'y arriver, il se fit repousser. Deux paumes étaient posées sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer. Les yeux chocolat de Levy se remplirent de larmes qui n'attendirent pas pour se mettre à couler.

-T'approches pas !

Elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher qu'elle pleurait. Ca n'aurait servi à rien tant son souffle était erratique. Les gouttes d'eaux qui dévalaient les joues de Levy tombaient sur le sol à une vitesse phénoménale et cette dernière ne voulait pas lâcher le torse de Gajeel, soit disant pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

Cependant, peu à peu, elle s'accrochait à son t-shirt, comme par peur de tomber. La jeune fille se rapprocha de Gajeel et posa sa tête sur son torse, juste au dessus de ses mains. Le dragon slayer d'acier ne bougeait plus, ses bras collés le long de son corps et ses yeux fixés sur la petite touffe bleue.

-Crevette…Il faudrait qu'on rentre.

-S'il te plait… laisse moi cinq minutes, le temps d'arrêter de pleurer. Le temps de me convaincre que c'était nécessaire. Le temps de me dire que je n'ai pas fais ça, le temps d'oublier. Juste…laisse le temps à mes larmes d'effacer ce sang sur mes mains.

Et Gajeel lui laissa le temps.


End file.
